nerutu the sand nanja that was a foc 4: the fight of the megaman
by Apologetic Physicist
Summary: nerutu vs. saske! the final battle!


nerutyu the sand nanja that was a foc 4: the fight of the megaman

PREVIOUSLY ON NERURU THE SAND NAJA THAT WAS A FOC

Ondeday and on the fifth score and fourth bear ago nerutu head died but got better and his head grew a new body when spiderman killed the other one. Nerutu head was rolling on a beach when he grew a new body. "i must kill the sakse!" neuru sayed but there was problem because he had no legs

but then megaman showed up.

NERUTU THE SAND NANJA THAT WAS A FOC 4: FIGHT OF THE MEGAMANS

"i must kill you now" sayed megaman who wasn't the megaman from the original games but megaman z. because if I don't kill you the village of weeabooland will be destroied.

"but u cant kill me" nerutu sad as he grew his legs back "because this is not meth"

"ohb no!" said megaman z as nerutu turned into a blue fox (a kitsoon0) and threw his fumulted mercury on the groud and caysed a gigantic expkoshun which inadvertantly destroyed his village of weeaboo land permently for reals.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Neruto calmly.

"now I mus fight for honor and for the dead of weeabooland" said megaman v as he fired his big yelow stun laser thing at neturu and nerutu dofged it and turned off being a kitsoon so he could be metroid instead. Unfortunaly neruto couldnd be metroid so he became call of duty soldier instead and 360 no scoped megamans v head off.

"i am victorius!" neurut yelled triumphantly as megaman was dead. then nerutu ran around cheering for himself before he found the rest of the villains (secretly the good guy) so nerutu god into his battle pose and waited for the army to assemble. the good guy army was comprised of spiderman, chris benoit, jeff winger, borf, zombie carptain ahnaled and zoro-ark thompson of the gud shit flotebote, salty the landwail, iago from othello jello and holdden colliflower from catcher in the wryyyyyy, the chesham cat, tom morello and moses jones. They were really led by saske from neruto who had turned evel and had joined forces with barack obama to defeat mitt rumsey but iago from othello jello had killed him and he had defected from the evil side and had guile's hair now and had was wearing american flag zubasz pants except with one leg cut off because he lost it fighting for america in the war which was how he became obama's boyguard.

"why dya gotta be evile sask?" asked nertuto saddenedly

"because you wear orange unironically" said saske as he ripped nerutu arm off and beat him to death with it except not because nerutu was impossible to kill.

"how do we kill the narutard?" asked iago

"not this way" said nerutard as he ripped iago's face off with his headband. "it is time for me to do what needed to be done four fanfictions ago!"  
"i must defeat the great villains and save the village of weeaboo land!"

for a few seconds the gigantic battle raging in the ruins of weeaboo land was armagedan. then they took a coffee break for a few minutes and then it was armorgedan ageain… strangely nothing was actually happening since nintey persent of animu fights were posing and shouting move names. Sudden, someone threw a brick which hit zombi captain ahnaled in the eyeballs and rekilled him.

"no" screamed zork thompson in anguish.

he picked up the nearest brick and tried to through it at nerutu but he ducked and it hit holden cowbell in the nose and killed him instead. then people learneded theyre lesson about playing with bricks and threw it in the water which caused a destrubance which led to a GIANT SEAWHALE named unsalted who saw salty the landwail and was offended by jis presents so he picked him up with his tail and put him on the blowhole and shot him into the space with a supersonic jet of water.

Meanwhile, Jeff Winger was stood in the corner, playing Bejewelled on his blackberry.

neruto fought off chris benoit by suplexing him into a fireplace and then made his way over to the true villain of the piece saske hwo wasnt really a villain but nobodys really keeping track at this point. saske expertly flyswatted him out of the fight and then started retreading because nerutus allies showed up. his army was compriesd of walter white and Jessie pinkman, the big bossman, metroid, reimu hakurei, the G-Man, godzilla with a gattling gun strapped to his useless t-rex arms; and akio ohtori with his shirt unbuttoned sat on the hood of his car accompanied by the song "get up (I feel like being a sex machine)" by James Brown.

"Who's even driving that thing?" Jeff Winger texted.

"Who are you even texting?" Akio retorted.

"u no what dis means rite" said metroid. "were goin to war."

"yeah!" shouted everyone except the dead guys because they were dead "lets war the fark out of each other"

"Jesse, we need to cook." Said Walt, who got into his car with a broken windshield and drove away because this was getting really stupid and Walt was getting real tired of Jesse's shit. PLEASE STOP MAKING ME WRITE THESE. Anyway at this point the fight had reaged on for hours and almost everyone was still alive except for reimu and metroid and big bossman and borf and chris benoit and borf.  
E

Exhausted from the battle nerutuo turned to both sides and had an epiphany. He turned to both sides and began his triumphant speech on the meaning of friendship: "A student asked his teacher, "What is love?" The teacher said, "to get an answer to your question, go to the wheat field, get the biggest wheat grain, and come back." But the rule is - you can go through the field only once and cannot turn back to pick." The student went to the field, gone through the first row, and saw one big wheat grain. But he wondered...may be there is a bigger one elsewhere. Then he saw a bigger one. But may be there is a  
still bigger one waiting..."

"GAY." Everyone else said in unison. And resumed fighting

then akio was turned into a car and it pretty much all went to shit

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn" said Godzilla.

And then cthulhu showed up and WHY AM I STILL WRITING THIS WHY DO YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO MAKE MORE OF THESE had a long and hard to transcribe conversation with David Bowie on the nature of humanity which both parties found incredibly enlightening and stimulating before cthulhu was impaled on a cross by a phallic lance and forced to bleed life fluid for NERV to turn into blood for giant robots and those robots all showed up with copies of the lance but stabbed themselves with the lance because ? seriously did anyone get the ending to evangelion because I sure as fark didn't.

Seriously like, shinji is trapped on this planet with asuka and everyone else is dead and there's weird symbolism everywhere and apparently asuka is pregnant? How did she get pregnant if she was goop for the past however long they'd been there? What happens now all the planet's resources are gone. Will they eat the goop? The goop is people and that's gross. HOW ARE THEY GOING TO RAISE A BABY? Is the kid Shinji's? Is Shinji supposed to be a christ allegory? How is he going to get around the earth? Is the giant rei head still there? Can people come OUT of instrumentality? DAMN IT, ANNO. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOUR FANBASE?

Okay so I just wikipedia'd it and apparently not even the creators know so fark it. Back to the story.

Tom morrello was playing sick gitar hero riffs when he noticed a commotion on the eastern front. he found his friend moses jones and got him to help so moses jones helped and it was easy for them both to see that their outpost was being attacked by godzilla. They had no idea what to do because neither of them had ever seen the movie godzilla or the japanese version so they decided to save the day with rock music and angry birds.

Godzilla ate them. Spiderman helped.

Anyway by this time nerutu and saske were at eachothers throatrs and no one knew how to take them down but spiderman who was busy eating moses jones' pancreas with a tin of baked beans and then realised that he was on their team anyway and should have protected them against godzilla instead of feeding them to him. In an attempt to redeem himself spiderman took down godzilla with maximum spider which made godzilla explode into a million pieces but also he realised that he could never be forgiven for betraying his team mates so he was sad. Then suddenly david bowie returned and pushed him into a bathtub and pulled the plug, exploiting spiders' natural weakness to bathtubs. Spiderman was sucked down the plug and never heard from again. Then, David Bowie was shot in the back by Saske.

"tim to xcute ppphase 2 of the operation" he said. "but first I have to kill the remaining characters I forgot to kill off." So then the author looked at the list he was keeping on notepad and Saske shot G-Man and the Chesham cat and Zoro-ark Thompson too.

Phase two of the plan was kill nerutu. Saske found him and did. The end.

Except not really. Nerutu thought fiercely, punching and kicking and screaming in hapanese. Saske thought conservatively, wearing american flag pants and eating a burger whilst screaming about Obamacare and brandishing his rigle. They both hit each other in the face really hard at the same time and fell over.

-

_One day, Nerutu was walking in his village of weeabooland, selling drugs to underpriviliged teenagers. He came across a young man who was likewise peddling pot, Nerutu slid down the beach to meet this individual and spoke._

_"Boy, let me tell you what." He stated, his eyes glistening in the pale moonlight of the beach. "I bet you didn't know this, but I'm interested in selling these drugs too. I suppose you could call me a connosoir." _

_"Ark! Man the harpoons!" Yelled Captain Ahnaled, the captain of the good ship Flotebote. "We'll need a lot of gunpowder to take out that target!"_

_Ark looked at Captain Ahnaled and smiled weakly because they were secretly in love. Captain Ahnaled returned the look but with a look of strength and power. _

_At that moment, Trevor Belmont came running from out of nowhere with his whip and hit Captain Ahnaled._

_"No!" Shouted Ark, who fell to his knees in blood and rage. "You killed him! You killed my Captain!"_

_"It's cool." Trevor Belmont said. "He was a vampire."_

_"This is unforgiveable." Said Nerutu, who had witnessed this tragic event. "I shall transform into my super powered form."_

_Nerutu screamed in Japanese and turned into a giant fox. The power overwhelmed him, and he exploded._

-

nerutu woke up surrounded by members of his team applauding him

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said Walter White and Jesse pinkman

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said big bossman

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said metroid

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said reimu hakurei

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said the G-Man

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said godzilla with a gattling gun strapped to his useless t-rex arms

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said akio ohtori with his shirt unbuttoned who was now a car accompanied by the song "get up (I feel like being a sex machine)" by James Brown

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Said the penguin.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" said spiderman.

Nerutu was trapped in a cycle of constant praise and could never escape. he didnt know that he could never escape but he couldnt because he was trapped. He decided to try and escape but it didnt work. Somehow he knew there would never be a sequel, possibly because of this.

"You're still here?" Nerutu asked. "It's over. Go home."

He shook his hand. "Go."

Seriously. Stop reading terrible fanfiction. You have better things to do with your life.


End file.
